Earlier Days With A Saru
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: Uploaded Chapter 7 : A Troublesome Visit - A visit from another Sanzo who brings a troublesome child.What will happen to Genjyo Sanzo when there's two brats combined?
1. Default Chapter

Title : Earlier days With a Saru  
  
Author : LeViAtHaN2001  
  
E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com  
  
Note : Yet one of my latest fics.I think this may be the first fic to use such plot,since I never seen one done this before (I think).Anyways the journey took place before Hakkai and Gojyo came and before the insane journey begins.That's right,what it's like when Sanzo first took Goku in.Surely you can guess? Read and review.  
  
Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me and me alone.  
  
  
  
You'd think you've got rid of your annoying problems by bringing him in, but not quite.Nightmare just begun for Sanzo who risk his own freedom by bringing the heavenly boy.  
  
  
  
Trouble Followed me Home  
  
  
After a few weeks of torturement and nearly droved insane by the little sprite,Sanzo finally arrives at the famous temple of Chou An.Goku,still energetic despite being whacked and banged on the head and other parts of body,thanks to Sanzo's high quality slippers and the steel-like paperfan that he wields,he looks around rather curious about where he's going.A few monks came out to greet Sanzo and they were a bit surprised to see the extra package.  
  
  
  
"Who is that? Sanzo-sama?" one of them asks as he stares at the boy.  
  
  
  
"This?" Sanzo replied flatly,glancing to the boy who is hiding behind his robes.He pulls the kid out by the collar and plops him in front of everyone."Just someone who's been giving me headache since the beginning and I took him in so he'll stop yapping up."  
  
  
  
"Oh really?" the monk replied.Few whispers and hisses commences amongst the group of monks,each saying about their comments."Why did Sanzo-sama bring that filthy child here?" one of them whispered.Sanzo,known for his accurate hearing ability,overheard of what they said and instantly gives out a silent glance that immediately shuts them up.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for your greetings but I have an important thing to attend." The blonde said,dragging the monkey by the collar.The monks were really taken surprised for Sanzo's behaviour.  
  
  
  
"But Sanzo-sama! You have to see the head monk first!" one of them calls out,but Sanzo took no heed and kept on walking,dragging the no-idea-what-happened saru along.  
  
  
  
They soon arrives at a room suppose to be Sanzo's room.Putting down his golden crown on the table,he stared at the kid,who instantly stares back at him."Nanda,Sanzo?" Goku asked,wriggling his toes on the floor.The priest opened a door that seems to be leading straight to a bathroom.  
  
  
  
"This." Sanzo replied,short."You know what to do?"  
  
  
  
"Aa?" the boy replied,cluelessly.He looked towards into the bathroom,blinked for a few seconds and then cluelessly he asked,pointing towards it."Nani kore? Sanzo?" His dumbass reaction gave Sanzo a slap in the face and a direct hit too.Slapping his hand on his forehead,frustratedly he explains.  
  
  
  
"This is where you take a bath,baka." groaned Sanzo.Surely this kid knows what bath is right? All things know baths. Even the animals knew baths.Surely he knew.  
  
  
  
"Oh kay…" Goku replied.Sanzo thought for a second that Goku finally remembered what bath is,but he was dead wrong.Goku's brain has already taken a permanent vacation for 500 years and yet he lets out a short reply.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Why?? Why,you ask??" Sanzo replied,rather bewildered.Outside the room,monks gather around to listen to what's going on in there.Sensing there's a lot of peeping toms outside,Sanzo calls out with a short "Oi." And in seconds,all of them goes running off,afraid to have offended the high-priest. "Going back to what I was saying,you've been trapped for 500 years with no baths whatsoever and your body smells like a week old unwashed socks yet you can still ask me why??"  
  
  
  
"Umm….dunno?" the saru replied,grinning innocently.Letting out a groan,Sanzo folds down his upper part robe,leaving the black leathery cover behind.Putting both of his hands on the saru's shoulder,he whispers out a menacing,low toned warning.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna do this,just this once.If you dare to open your big mouth and tells anyone that I bathed you,you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye.Is that clear?"  
  
  
  
"Ha..hai,Sanzo.." Goku stammered,nodding slowly,understooding every words the man said.He'd just got free from his imprisonment and he is not going to be stupid enough to provoke the man any further.  
  
  
  
Having a nice bath,and should I say unpleasant for Sanzo for Goku always moves about,asking here and there,which literally ended with Sanzo dousing the small kid with a pail of water.Goku was given a brand new jeans,and a oversized shirt to wear.There isn't any shirt for his size around here,so he'll just have to make this count.Of course,during the period Goku changes into the clothes,Sanzo did managed to take a glimpse into today's paper.Having to see the child is already dressed,the man got up,puts his golden crown back and heads for the door.He was suddenly stopped dead at the track when he heard the most atrocious grumbling sound.He turned his head slowly to the noise and that particular noise came from Goku's stomach.  
  
  
  
"Ah….i'm hungry…" the child moaned,slumping to a chair nearby as his shirt slumps to one side,baring his left shoulder.He didn't notice Sanzo going out but he soon notices him soon after the grumbles."Ah,Sanzo? Where're you going?" he asked,his golden eyes lit up with curiousity.  
  
  
  
"I'm going out for awhile.You stay here." The blonde replied sternly.In that instant,Goku sprang up from his seat and quickly grabbed onto the man's legs. "Sanzo,please don't leave me here! I don't wanna be left alone anymore,I hate it! Stay here please,Sanzo??" he begged and he pleaded,his golden eyes shimmered and glittered like the stars,swishing his head to and fro as he latches onto the man's legs.Sanzo is not too happy with this kind of reaction and he furiously tried to shake Goku off. Goku doesn't even budged a bit.Even as Sanzo moves along in the room,Goku is still latched on,refusing to let go as he scoots along on the floor like a dog biting on a moving mop.  
  
  
  
"Get the hell of me,damn it!!" Sanzo yelled for he could take no more.With no hesitations he wields out his trusty fan and swiftly smacked it right onto Goku's head.Just like he expected,Goku lets go his hands and now latches them onto his own throbbing head.  
  
  
  
"Itai yo! Sanzo!" the eight-year old cried out,glancing upwards towards the man.  
  
  
  
"I was just gonna go out and meet the head monk,baka doubutsu!!" Sanzo yelled,rather annoyed and pissed off and not enjoying even one bit of this.  
  
  
  
"Mou…" Goku moaned as he slumps down onto the floor,legs crossed.His eyes randomly looks at Sanzo and the window.The mansighs and makes his exit.This time Goku did not show response.He just sat there,looking down on the floor,poking on whatever on the floor is,and then stared at Sanzo.His big golden eyes melts the even hardest of hearts and finally Sanzo gives up.  
  
  
  
"Oh alright."he said as he brushes his fingers across his golden mane."I'll order them to bring some food for you to eat."he continued as he closes the door.Goku's eyes widened at the mentioning of food and was particularly eager for that.  
  
  
  
Sanzo walked down the hallway,thinking whatever that kid is up to in that room.If that kid dares to make a mess out of that room,expect a few whackings by Sanzo himself,personally.The man didn't really pay attention to all the monks giving him greetings around him.They're just a bother to him anyways.Finally,he met with the head monk who greets him ad this time Sanzo accepted the greeting.I know he's sometimes rather rude but he's not that stupid to be rude to head monks.After talking about,Sanzo starts to make his leave.Just as he did so,the head monk asked him a question.  
  
  
  
"Why did you bring that child here along with you,Sanzo-sama?" he asked.Sazo stops at his tracks and turns around,facing to the old man."Why did you ask?" he replied.  
  
  
  
"You know that small child shouldn't enter here."  
  
  
  
"So? Is it a sin if I brought him here with me?" Sanzo replied,unfazed by the question as he pulls out a cigarette box out of his robe,taking one out and puts it between his lips.  
  
  
  
"But Sanzo-sama,he's a demon.Surely you know that demons killed your beloved master.Why should you be with one?" the head monk tried to explain,but in vain.Sanzo did not want to hear.He didn't care.Turning around,he heads back to his own room."I don't want to hear those words again.The death of my master and my hatred does not have something in common.Forgive me but I'll take my leave."  
  
  
  
Sanzo almost reaches his room when he saw two monks slumping down,seemingly tired.Slowly he approaches them and asks."Oi.What's wrong?" The two of them suddenly sprang up and each of them explains what's wrong.  
  
  
  
"Ah,Sanzo-sama! That kid eats awfully lot and we've ben taking trays after trays and it took a while until he's fulled!"  
  
  
  
"Sou ka na….well you two may leave now." The two of them nodded and leaves.Sanzo stared at the door,wondering of actually how many did the boy had eaten.Surely not that much,right? He was wrong though for as he opens the door,the first thing he saw was piles of trays stacked on each other,nearly touches the ceiling. "Dear lord…he really does eats a lot." Sanzo remarks.Well it's not something strange for the child hadn't anything to eat and drink for the past 500 years.Suddenly,he feels like something is missing.There's no sign of Goku.  
  
  
  
"Goku?" the man called out. "Where the hell are you?" Sanzo looked behind the stacks and there he is,dozing off.The blonde feels like wanting to whack him up but one look at the child's innocent face,his intentions gone,just like that.He took out a blanket and lays it down on Goku's back.The kid's still a child.When he's a bit older then he's going to whack him up.Preferably much severe.  
  
  
  
"Huh…somehow I felt like I'm gonna be stuck with him for a very long time."he said to himself as he looks down on the saru.And he did guessed correctly…he is going to be stuck with him,for a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note : Ahahah….i can exactly imagine the scene,don't you? What his life is like in the beginning.Well just wait for the next chapter though.Read and review. 


	2. Saru equals Trouble

**Title : Earlier Days With A Saru**

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001**

**E-mail :**** Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com**

**Note : Ahh…the continuation of the fic.Mm hmm…I think I'll write more of this kind of plot.Here you'll see a lot of mental torturement for our Sanzo.Hey,whaddaya expect? It's saru we're dealing with here.Well,read and review and continue on with your support! And one thing,Sanzo is a teenager here.You do remember that he met with Goku 10 years ago.**

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.I know this is the first fic to use this kind of plot to write,so it's clear as the day that I do not cheat by copying others.If there is similarities,it is purely coincidental.**

*******************************************************************************************************************

**You'd think you've got rid of your annoying problems by bringing him in, but not quite.Nightmare just begun for Sanzo who risk his own freedom by bringing the heavenly boy.  
****  
Saru Equals Trouble**

****

****

It's been a week passed since Sanzo brought the saru to the Chou An temple.From the high-ranked priest he is,he's now reduced to a screaming,yelling and not to mention cursing teenager.He literally spends his days chasing and beating the saru up.The monks are really puzzled,why Sanzo would do such a disgraceful thing just because of a child? They dare not to ask though,because Sanzo's mood is on the edge.Like a time bomb,you messed with a wrong fuse and he'll blow right up.Sanzo has just arrived from a nearby temple when a group of monks confronted him,bearing a problem.But no need to tell Sanzo.One look at the monk's face and he already guessed what happened.

"What now?" Sanzo asked,groaning.

"Sanzo-sama! Please stop that child! He's playing with the statues and we're afraid that he might break them!" the youngest of the monks pleaded.Sanzo ruffles his hair and sighed out loud.

"Take me to him."

The monks took him to the room.There he is,Goku picking up a small statue and looked at it,curiously.He noticed that Sanzo had come back and quickly he greeted him.

"Ah! Sanzo! Okaeri!!" he shouts out.Sanzo marches right straight to him and pulls the kid's ears hard.All the monks that are present there sweatdropped at the scene of pissed of Sanzo with throbbing veins on his head and the saru who is trying to break free from the mighty hands of the high-priest.

"ITAI ITAI ITAI!!" Goku whined as Sanzo pulls his ears.

"I already told you to stay put and don't be such a mischievous little brat!!!" Sanzo yelled out loud,releasing his grip on Goku's ears.Goku rubbed his aching ears and pouts at the man.

"Mou…demo Sanzooo….those hage atama won't play with me! They're so boring!!" the child moaned,pointing to the group of monks who is now sweatdropping hard.Sanzo nearly splurt out at the mentioning word of hage atama.Goku is correct about the hage part.Sanzo managed to keep his cool and didn't blurt out laughing.

"They're monks,of course they can't play with you! Now would you please put that thing down and leave this room at once??" Sanzo said,pointing outside.Goku stared right up at him,his oversized shirt slipped one shoulder.

"Oh okay Sanzo."he said,proceeding to put the statue down.But just as he tried to put it back,that statue slipped from his hands and crashed to the floor.Now that statue is mere nothing but a broken pieces of crap.The smashing sound echoes through the place as the place went quite with 10 pairs of eyes stared at the broken ornament on the floor,and one pair of twitching eye.Goku looks down at the broken statue and said out a simple and short reaction.

"Oops."

"G….Goku…." Sanzo said trembling,trying to keep his temper at bay.Goku looked up at him and sweatdropped as he realizes he's in big trouble.

"Ah ha….Gomen?" Goku pleaded,short and simple.But that wasn't enough to put away the flames and quickly Sanzo made his move of punishing the kid.He pulls out his trusty paperfan and swiftly he swiped it directly at the saru's head.Because of the impact,Goku fell down onto the floor,clutching his head.

"Itai yo,Sanzo!!" he yelled.Sanzo began shifting to his next stage of beating.He began to beat the crap out of the little kid by kicking him repeatedly on the ass and other parts of the bodies.Except the part where the sun don't shine.

"THAT THING COSTS A LOT YET YOU EASILY PICK IT UP AND SMASH IT??? I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT,BAKA DOUBUTSU!!" Sanzo screamed,kicking and kicking and kicking.The monks just stared at him in horror.One of them quietly whispered at another.

"Why did Sanzo-sama still keeping that child even though he hated him?" he asked.

"I don't know.Maybe this is what they say about relationship became close when one fights with the other."the other monk answered.They shrugged and watches on.Nobody knew what Sanzo is thinking,and never will.Sanzo picked the child by the collar again and quietly drags him along,back to his room.

"Now stay put and sit down."Sanzo said,as he plops the boy down on the chair.

"Mou,Sanzo.I'm not a dog to be ordered like that." Goku complained as he crossed his legs on the chair.Sanzo,who is now behind today's newspaper,took a glance at the child,stared at him,and then simply replied short as he went back to his paper.

"Oh,I forgot.You're a saru."

"Mou!! Don't call me that!" Goku shouted as he stomps his feet on the ground.Sanzo did not took any notice to his complainments and reactions.His eyes is still glued onto the words on the paper.Goku stared at Sanzo for awhile and then shifts his vision to the window.He got up and went straight to the window.Sanzo noticed him but he just took a glance from behind the paper.

"Ne,Sanzo."

"Nanda?"

"Do you know why the sky is blue and the grass is green?" Goku asked.Sanzo is completely taken aback by this kind of questions.Sanzo sweatdropped as he puts down the paper.

"Why the hell do you ask that kind of a question?"

"Nothing.Just that,that kind of thing is already inside your memory.You already knew it without anyone telling you that.But there is something that I know but can't recall.The first time I see you,I feel like I've known you for a long time." Goku said as he turns towards Sanzo."Maybe this is a crap to you but it's important to me." He grinned.

Sanzo just stared at him silently."Ah Sanzo!There's a bird! Can I go out and play?" he asked,excitedly.

"As long as you don't cause any trouble." Sanzo replied.And with that,Goku scrambles out of the door and goes outside into the large garden.This didn't worried Sanzo much.That garden is big enough for that kid to run around.But to make sure,Sanzo stands beside the window and keeps an eye on the saru.Just in case he starts to make trouble again.

That night,they have just finished eating dinner.Goku has eaten dinner that is enough for a banquet party.Sanzo eats lesser,but drinks a lot.Goku stared at Sanzo,who is now finishing his dinner.

"Na,Sanzo."

"Nanda?"

"Is there any food other than vegetables here?"

"No.Now leave me in peace."

"Demo…it's boring to eat vegetables everyday.How about meat?"

"You can't eat meat here,bakasaru.Stop bugging me!"

"Why you can't eat meat?"

"Because monks can't eat meat.Now shut up!!!"

"It's a pity you can't eat meat.It taste good you know."

"Whatever.Could you shut your pie hole???"

"Oh kay….." Goku said as he stared at Sanzo who is drinking his beer."Can I taste that?"

"GOKU!!!!!!!!"

****************************************************************************************************************

**Note : Ehehe…..Total Sanzo torturement.Mental that is.Well,wait for the next chapter! But it'll be late though,I have big exams coming up.Ja!**


	3. Trouble is In the Air

**Title : Earlier Days With Saru******

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001**

**E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com**

**Note : Ahh.....the saga of chibi Goku and teenage Sanzo...I'm kinda addicted on writing humor fics.And more addicted to my addictive fics.Mwah ha ha...come and join my addictive humor club.Eheh.Anyways,this is the continuation of the fic and things still going rather havoc around here.Very.And as usual,thanks for all your support and i'll try my best to make a very best fic as possible.Ja!**

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.If there is any similarities of this fic to other existing fics out there,i assure that this is purely coincidental.**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**You'd think you've got rid of your annoying problems by bringing him in, but not quite.Nightmare just begun for Sanzo who risk his own freedom by bringing the heavenly boy.  
  
**

A month passed and Sanzo is nearly on the brink of insanity.The everyday constant of Goku's whinings and havoc he created slowly take a toll on the young monk's head.His temper is more easily build up more frequent than before and he now starts to smoke.Occasionally,he did a self meditation to help him to stay sane by repeating the words his master once taught him.Sometimes  it works.....

"Yes,this must be the test i had to endure,like Oshiou-sama told me.A 'Sanzo' must have a strong mind...strong mind...strong----"

**CRASH!!**

"GOKU!!!!!!"

.......and sometimes...it didn't.

**Trouble is in the air**

****

Sanzo has just finished practising his aiming skills on Goku's head.Who needs to go and apply for a aiming lesson when you have a live one right in your own home,waiting to be whacked on the head?Yawning,Sanzo went outside his room and heads straight for the town to get this morning papers.He didn't rely on the monks to fetch it for him.Nor Goku.That boy will bring back only paperplanes made out of it.Just as he wwas about to reach the main temple gate,Goku came running,trying to catch up with Sanzo.He's wearing clothes that fit him just nicely,a chinese style shirt with jeans,his once long messy hair is now tied up in nicely tied ponytail.But even by looking nice can't rid of that havoc he always bring.

"Sanzo,where're you going?" the boy asked,looking rather eager and excited.Sanzo didn't take heed from his monkey next to him,he just kept on walking.Goku pouted then tried the second time.This time he tugged the young monk's robe.Instantly,in this lovely morning,a nerve popped out of Sanzo's head and immediately he growls out a warning tone.

"Oi,let go of my robe!" 

"Mou....Sanzo..Where are you going???"Goku asked once more.And again,Sanzo didn't take a heed out of his questions.Now this is a very bad move for Sanzo,because Goku is starting to get pretty persistent.He jumps around here and there as they climbed down the stairs,waving his hands thru and fro,asking the young monk the same,repeated questions.

"Ne,Sanzo!!Where are you goin'?? Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!!!!!"

"Gah!! Alright,enough already,baka!!" Sanzo shouted,sighing.It is either to tell the saru or suffer the wrath of Goku's never ending questions of doom."I was just in my way to the town to pick up today's paper!" he told him.Goku stared at him for a few seconds with his dumb expression,saying just a mere "Oh" then reverts back to his cheerful state.****

"Ah! I wanna come with you!" Goku said,clutching his arm around Sanzo's waist.Sanzo is definitely not thinking of this as a amusing thing,unlike the monks who chuckled their heads off at the temple.

"Hey let go!! No,you stay here.I'm going alone!!" Sanzo yelled,trying to break free of Goku's grip.But the more he tried to break free,the more tightens Goku's gripped.

"Pleaaaassseee??? Can i come with you???" Goku pleaded,using his famous ancient art of puppy-dog eyes.Sanzo sweatdropped and then groaned.

"Fine,you can come.But as long as you promise to behave."

"Okay,i will!! Sank you!!!" Goku said as he lets go of Sanzo.

Goku did keep his words of behaving.But until to the end of the stairs.When they reached the town,Goku unleashed his wrath of fury,the terrifying curious questions that can make a person became insane.Namely Sanzo.He can't even keep still,pointing here and there,asking what's this and that,i want this and that.Sanzo couldn't even take this no more.He wields out his paperfan and whacked right dab onto saru's head.

"This is why i never wanted to bring you to the town!!!" Sanzo yelled out,frustrated,clutching the paper in the other hand and the paperfan in the other.Goku held his head and pouts out.

"It's your fault too.You never took me out that i never even see all this stuff!" Goku said,looking upwards to Sanzo.Sanzo ruffles his hair and groaned.

"Whatever.Let's go."Sanzo said.On the way,just heading to the stairs,Goku spotted something that he really really liked.Sweet buns.Immediately and excitedly,Goku tugged on Sanzo's robe once more and nearly cause the poor monk to topple over.

"Sanzo Sanzo!! I want this!!" he said,pointing towards the freshly steamed buns.

"What?? Didn't you already have your breakfast an hour ago?? You ate alot which is enough to serve 10 people!!" Sanzo remarked,slapping his hand on his forehead.

"Mou,demo...Sanzo..i just want a light snack.Can't i just have one??" he pleaded.

"No." Sanzo replied,crossing his hands.He turns around and heads back to the temple.And as usual,the more he resists,the more persistent Goku became.Again,Goku is back on his master art of clutching onto the monks' legs and won't let go.Sanzo again,didn't find this rather amusing.All the townsfolk laughed and chuckled at the sight they claimed to be cute.Knowing to hate publisity,Sanzo finally gave up and bought the boy some of the buns,which is being gobbled up by the small boy gleefully.

That evening,Sanzo has just finished reading his paper when suddenly he heard a loud bump just outside.He ignored it as usual and went for his business.Then a few minutes later Goku came in limping away with a bruised knee.Sanzo stared at the limping saru and asked out,feeling rather sorry to see the saru in the pathetic state.

"Wait,are you the cause for that loud bump just now?" he asked.Obviously,it is.Goku sat down on the chair and blows his bruised knee slowly.

"Itai itai itai!!" he winced."Sanzo,could you bandage this up,please?" he asked out,blowing his knee and winced every now and then.

"Hey i'm not your maid to do everything for you!" Sanzo said.Goku looked up at him then pouts.

"Mou.Kechi."he said.Sanzo didn't really mind him saying that.But after a few while seeing Goku in that state,Sanzo took out a bandage and wraps it around Goku's bruised knee.Goku is surprised seeing this and he smiled out broadly,feeling rather happy.

"Sank you!" he said.

"Don't get any ideas,saru." Sanzo said as he puts on a last of the bandage on.

"Kiss it."

"Wha--??"

"Could you kiss on the boo boo?" Goku asked,tilting his head,curiously.

"WHAT???" Sanzo shouted out,bewildered.All the monks that passed in front of the room nearly jumped out of their skins hearing that sudden shout. " You want me to kiss it?? And where did you learn about this??"

"I heard at the town that it'll feel better if you kiss it.Please?? I'll keep quiet and be good after this." Goku said.Sanzo who is now too tired to ignore saru's request that he actually agreed to do it.

"Fine." Sanzo said and lets a small peck on Goku's knee.Feeling rather happy,Goku forgot that Sanzo is still in front of him and swung his feet upwards suddenly that instantly knocked on Sanzo's face.

"Ah....wari.....daijobu?" Goku said,looking down at the monk who is holding on to his now bruised face.Sanzo trembles in anger and finally lets out a yell that shook the whole temple.

"GOKU!!!!!!!" 

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Note :  Got the idea of kissing the boo boo while busy minding my own business in day dream.Anyways,i'll be posting up the next chapter pretty soon.Ja.**


	4. Autumn's a Hell to Me

**Title : Earlier Days With A Saru******

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001**

**E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com**

**Note : Sooorrryyy for the long delay.I've been too busy making the fairytale fic.Eheh.Anyways,i decided to forward the time to autumn.I'm pretty sure a lot of funny things will happen during autumn   season with Goku around.Read to find out.Ahh..make sure you reviewed.Sanzo will be very,VERY please. *dodge a flying bullet***

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.I know this is the first fic to use this kind of plot to write,so it's clear as the day that I do not cheat by copying others.If there is similarities,it is purely coincidental.**

***********************************************************************************************************

**You'd think you've got rid of your annoying problems by bringing him in, but not quite.Nightmare just begun for Sanzo who risk his own freedom by bringing the heavenly boy.**

**Autumn's a Hell to Me**

Time has passed and soon it was autumn.The impending winter's breeze blows ever so softly,the trees changed the color of their leaves,with different variety of colors.Due to the cold wind outside,Sanzo stayed inside his chamber,reading newspaper.Goku however is busy making paperplanes out of Sanzo's old paper.Of course,Sanzo didn't even mind the boy a bit.His eyes were glued onto the words imprinted on the paper.However,there are some stray paperplanes buzzing around.First one flew by,Sanzo didn't care.Second flew by,missing his head by inches,still Sanzo refused to mind.The third,the fourth and the fifth flew by.Sanzo is beginning to get pissed off.He twitched violently,trying to ignore.Then a barrage of paperplanes suddenly flew into the air,enough to make your own mini air force.Sanzo couldn't ignore no more.He slammed the paper he was reading onto his lap,then growls out a warning to the boy.

"Would you stop making those paperplanes???" he asked,rather pissed off.But as soon as he had finished his words,a stray paperplane,the lone one,suddenly flew by and hitted Sanzo on the forehead.Even stranger still,Goku manage to skillfully aimed the paperplane to hit onto Sanzo's chakra.Bullseyes you might say.Slowly the innocent paperplane slips down from the target,being grabbed by Sanzo's hands.The young monk stared at the paperplane,nerves started to pop out,and instantly he crushes the paperplane,reducing it to a mere nothing but a crap.

"Mou,Sanzo!! I'm so bored! We've been sitting in this room for hours!" Goku complained to the young monk.Goku,now a bit grown up,wearing his favourite loose shirt and jeans,his hair still tied in a ponytail.But even if he did already grown up a bit,his michievious ways still stuck with him.

"Ch'.....then why didn't you go out?"

"You're the one who told me to stay inside!"

"I didn't say you have to stay inside." Sanzo replied,nonchalantly.Goku's eyes widened up when he heard that.Excitedly,he moves forward to the table,slammed his hands onto it,and somehow,he mysteriously changed into a excited dog mood.

"So i can go out??" he asked,eagerly.Sanzo stared at him through his reading glasses,then went back to his paper with a reply so short,it hitted Goku very badly.

"No."

"Mou!! Kechi!!" Goku replied,stomping back to his first position.He was very much bored.Since breakfast,they've been staying in the room for hours and hours.He knows that the cold wind of winter is blowing frequently outside,but can't he just go out,just for a little while? Eyeing the young man in front of him,Goku then returns to whatever he is doing in the first place ; making paperplanes.

"Later."

"Eh?"

"Later." Sanzo suddenly blurts out.Usually Sanzo doesn't have the time to entertain the saru,but this time he was different.It was like he is eager.After a few months staying with the kid,Sanzo felt a strange bond between them.Even though he'll never reveals it to anyone.Still with his own way."I'm going to get some fresh air after this,you may come out with me." he added,and with that,Goku,who was sulking at the moment,turns cheerful once more.

After having a hefty lunch,Goku dashes out of the room,so fast that even the passing monks weren't   really sure what it is.Sanzo,walks slowly outside.There's no need for him to be hurry.The passing monks greeted the young monk and asked what had just passed through just now.

"There was a sudden whoosh just now.What was that,Sanzo-sama?"

"That?" flatly,Sanzo replied,staring at the monk."It was the saru.Nothing new."

"Oh.Where were you going,Sanzo-sama?"

"Outside.Is there a need to tell you where i'm going everytime?" Sanzo replied then leaves the monk alone.Didn't have the time to entertain the monks.Reaching the outside,there were many monk sweeping the leaves off the ground.He once did that,but now being a high priest puts you off that job.Noticing something is missing,Sanzo scanned around the area and realized it was the saru.

"Oh no..where the hell has he gone off to??"

Searching through the area,he scanned through the pile of leaves stack up at the corner of the big garden.He was sure that Goku is around that area.He already did that once,that cheeky monkey.Always hiding in the pile of leaves.Finally he spotted the pile of leaves he was sure of.He waited in front of it,counting 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2......1.At the end of the countdown,an enourmous growling noise came from inside the leaves.The pile of leaves shooked a bit,but still stable.Sighing,Sanzo wields out his paperfan and whapped it right into the pile of leaves.The paperfan hitted onto Goku's head,who were hiding inside the leaves.Goku immediately fell outside the pile of leaves,clutching onto his head.

"Ah mou~~~~Sanzo!! That's cheating!!"

"There's no cheating.I didn't say that i wanted to play hide and seek with you.Now get out of there before you get another from me."

"Kechi."

"Whatever."

"Enough of the fresh air.Let's go inside." Sanzo said,as he turns around.It's up to Goku whether he wanted to go inside or not.Of course,once again Goku pouted.

"Mou,but i wanted to play!!"

"Fine.If you reaaaally want to play so fine by me."

"Honto??"

"1 minute only."

"KECHI!!!"

A few minutes passed and Goku still hadn't shown up.He better show up soon,Sanzo thought.But he was pretty sure Goku will turn up any second now.Another few seconds......3,2,1.....

"Sanzoooooo~~~ I'm hungryyyyy~~~!!!"

Right on time.

"Having fun?"

"No,it was cold out there."

"See?What did i told you?If you want to eat then wait till dinner."  
  
"Mou..."

Suddenly,Sanzo noticed something.There were trails of leaves on Goku's tracks,and there were some leaves inside the room too.Sanzo picked up a leaf,stared at it then showed it to Goku.

"What is this?"

"Uhh...a leaf?"

"Right,then why are there leaves in the room and the temple area?"

"Owh!! I remember! I kinda brought the leaves back inside because i'm afraid they might catch cold."

Catch cold? Leaves that can catch cold?? How absurd is that.Sanzo's right eye twitched at the remark,then slowly he uttered this words to Goku.

"Clean.Up.This.Mess.NOW."

"I don't want to,droopy eyed monk!"

"What the---???"

And so,amidst the cold breeze and the rustling leaves outside,the sound of the monks sweeping the ground,there was an echoing sound of a thwacking paperfan onto a usual victim.It was the usual day around the temple.The thwacking,the yelling and screaming,what a bliss.The autumn may be a bliss to others,but to Sanzo,autumn is hell.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Note : The end of this chapter.Mind you that i won't be able to update fic to the 20th of November.So to my loyal fans,hope you will be patient until i return.Until then,read and review.Ja!**


	5. Sensei,Saru ate My Homework

**Title : Earlier Days with A Saru******

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001**

**E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com**

**Note : I was actually going to upload this one after November 20th but i think it's best if i upload it now.In this episode,Sanzo's paperwork is ruin by the usual person,and see what he'll do to get his job done.I assure you this is going to be messy and funny at the same time.Anyways,read and review.One thing,the reason why i can't upload from the 7th of November till the 20th is because i'm having the final exam of my high school year.That's it.The final.After this no more school,no more homework,no more whatever.Welcome to adulthood *sigh*.Whatever it is,read and review and please wait for my return.Ja matta ne.**

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.I know this is the first fic to use this kind of plot to write,so it's clear as the day that I do not cheat by copying others.If there is similarities,it is purely coincidental.**

*******************************************************************************************************************

**You'd think you've got rid of your annoying problems by bringing him in, but not quite.Nightmare just begun for Sanzo who risk his own freedom by bringing the heavenly boy.**

**Sensei,Saru ate My Homework.**

****

It's now the end of autumn.Sanzo,getting back from his visit from the nearby temple,which he doesn't really intends to do it but due to the request from the head monk,he can't insist.Plopping down onto the chair,he rested for awhile before he resumes with his paperwork.The saru however is still with the paperplane business,due to the winds blowing here and there,it's perfect to fly an aeroplane.Staring at the boy,he asked out with a hint of annoyment in his tone.

"Can't you do anything else except paperplanes?" he said,still slumping on the chair.

"Like what,Sanzo?" Goku replied,but didn't turn around for he was busy pleating some certain paper.

"Like kites."

"I don't know how to do that." Goku turned around slightly,glancing Sanzo over his shoulder."Unless if you want to teach me how."

"Ch'...in your dreams,saru." he replied,still staring at him.Then suddenly he noticed something.Where the hell did that pile of paperworks he put aside before he left.He thinks for awhile,then a sudden frightening realization overcomes him.It hitted him suddenly.He then quickly got up from his seat and went straight to saru,his mind begging that what he thought is wrong.

"Oi saru.Where did you get all those papers?" 

"Oh? I got them from that table over there." Goku replied,pointing towards the table.Sanzo's nightmare had come true.The saru took his work which he need to pass it today and turns them all into aeroplanes.

"WHAT??? YOU TAKE THEM ALL??" Sanzo shouted out,disbelieved.

"Well,there's only one left.Here.Take it." the boy hands out the small paperplane into Sanzo's trembling hands.Calmly,but still rather pissed off,Sanzo asked the small boy if he still have those other papers.

"Did......you.....have...all the papers?"

"Ano....i kinda threw it outside the window." the boy said,pointing outside."And i think they landed on that big puddle over there."

Silents overwhelmes the whole place.You can hear the winds blowing through the air,the leaves rustles,the monks raking up the fallen leaves,the clock ticking and the birds chirping.A sudden whack came crashing through the air and the usual quarelling begins.

"I NEED TO SEND THAT PAPERWORKS TODAY YOU IMBECILE APE!!!" Sanzo shouted,whacking away with his paperfan.

"Itai yo Sanzo!!! How should i know that paper was important??" Goku replied,holding onto his head.

"If it's written,then it's important!! Now how can i send it?? All of them are destroyed! YOU'RE gonna be the one to write them all back!"

"Ano...Sanzo..."

"Nani?"

"I can't write."

Can't write.Those words echoed through Sanzo's mind.He's forgotten that saru is illiterate.

"Can't you write even a bit??"

"Well.....i can write this." Goku said,holding up a paper with some writings on it.It spelled Konzen,but the alphabets are rather wrongly done.The word 'n' is written backwards.Sanzo took a look at the word,sweatdropping at the error.

"What's that?"

"I dunno...somehow it's stuck in my head."

"Whatever.I'm going to teach you how to write if it's the last thing i'll do."

And so,the tutoring begins.Sanzo tried to teach the saru from A to Z.Hours and hours and hours passed but still,the saru is still dumb as a rock.Wait,he is born from a rock.Maybe that's why he's dumb as a rock.Frustrated,Sanzo slumped down on the chair,tired from teaching the saru.

"For the 100th time,i repeat,A is for apple." Sanzo said,tired tone in his voice.Goku stared at the book that has the picture of an apple,then suddenly his stomach growled out loudly.

GROOOWWWLLLL..

"Sanzooooo...i'm hungryyyyy~~~~" Goku moaned."Can't we have a recess?"

"No.Now try and say it,A is for Apple." Sanzo said,sternly.

"No,i wanna eat."

"No you can't."

"Yes i can!"

"No you can't."

"Yes i can!!"

The argue goes on and on and on,and finally Sanzo gave up.Goku grinned with a victory grin,savouring it.Putting a hand on his head,Sanzo took a glance at the clock.It's already time to pass the paperworks.Oh the hell,Sanzo thought.He got up from his seat and went straight to see the head monk.

"Na,Sanzo? Where are you going?"

"Nothing that concerns you." he replied,leaving the room and the boy who is busy stuffing his face with the sweet buns.And off he went,down the hallway and into the temple's main chamber.The headmonk is waiting for him and was pleased to see the young monk.

"Ah,Genjo Sanzo-sama.Have you come to send your work?"

"In a matter of fact,no." Sanzo replied,flatly toned but still respecting the presence of the head monk.

"Oh? Why is that?" the head monk asked,rather puzzled.

"Saru ate my work." Sanzo replied.And with that,he bowed at the head monk,then turns around to head back to his room.He's got some 'business' to do with the saru.And all of you knows what it is.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Note : Well,the end for this chapter.Wait for the next update,okay? Ja matta ne!**


	6. A Saru a Day Keeps the Monk Pissed Away

**Title :**** Earlier Days With A Saru**

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001**

**E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com**

**Note : Just 2 more subjects to go and i'm home free baby! Anyways,just thought i'd update this fic by uploading this chapter.Yup,i know the fellow fans of this fic is dying to read the next chapter,so what are you waiting for? Go and read the continuation of the fic! Onward!**

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.I know this is the first fic to use such plot,so it's clear as the day i do not cheat by copying other fics.**

************************************************************************************************

**You'd think you've got rid of your annoying problems by bringing him in, but not quite.Nightmare just begun for Sanzo who risk his own freedom by bringing the heavenly boy.  
  
**

**A saru a day keeps the monk pissed away**

****

It's a cold,freezing day today here.The wind blows coldly,giving one the chills to the bone.The fellow residents of the Chou An temple stayed inside all day,for it was too cold for any outdoor activities.They'd just stayed inside,chanting sutras and whatever that will past the time.Sanzo is the only one braving through the cold weather.Not that he likes to do it,he just had to.He had to visit some nearby temple,due to the request of the headmonk.It it's some other guy,don't expect him to move a muscle,but it's the head monk for crying out loud.Would you refuse a favor asked by a head monk? Not the ordinary monks that loiters around all day,saying things about the young monk from behind.Goku stayed behind.He's not really that stupid to go through the cold weather just to pay a visit to some temple.No,he rather stay behind,doing whatever he can.Such as making pranks at the monks or searching for food.At last,after cursing his way back,Sanzo finally arrived at the Chou An temple.The monks wanted to greet him,but Sanzo just gave an icy stare towards them,a stare that's as cold as the day itself.Knowing that the young monk is in one of his leave-me-alone-or-you'll-gonna-get-my-bullets-polish-your-bald-heads mood,they took a step back and let the young monk pass.

SLAM.

The door goes,revealing the young monk right in front of its track,with a rather unsatisfied and tired face.Goku,seeing that the young monk is back,greeted him. "Ah,Okaeri,San---" but he stopped the minute he saw Sanzo's face.Slowly,and softly,he finishes off his words. "---zo.."

"Where's the paper?" Sanzo's first question shot out from his mouth,as he scanned around for the object known as the newspaper.

"Ah? I think it's over there,i think." Goku replied,pointing towards the cupboard,"If my eyes don't deceive me that is.I've been starving,i think it's just an illusion." he added again.Rather dumb,don't you think? But the paper is up on that cupboard,so Goku didn't hallucinate,it's just his stomach that makes him think he's hallucinating the newspaper on that cupboard.

"Na Sanzo." Goku asked to the young monk,who is seemingly reaching for the paper.

"Nanda?" Sanzo replied,rather short and cold.But you could just make out the hint of fatigue in his tone.

"Don't you get sick,ya know....going out in a weather like that?" the boy asked out,curiously as he mind in his own business of scribbling on a piece of paper with a pen.

"What do you think i am? I'm not as weak as someone who caught a cold last week." the young monk replied,spreading out the pages on the paper.As he said that,he didn't took a glance towards Goku,just straight to the words imprinted on the grayish paper,through the reading glasses he's wearing.It took a while for Goku to notice that Sanzo is talking about him.

"Who?" he asked,then pointed at himself. "Me??" 

"Who else?"

"Mou....." Goku pouted. "There's no need for you to bring that up." he added,then back to his business.Goku did got a cold a few weeks ago,due to his dumb idea of playing outside the temple when it rained heavily.Sanzo had his hands full in taking care of the dumb sick saru.The constant whining can really drives one to the brink of insanity.

The time passed by,the clock on the wall ticks off the second one by one.Time really goes slow when you have nothing better to do.The atmosphere were silent,calm and tranquil.Only the sound of the monks chanting the sutra fills the air.But suddenly,a sound suddenly shatters through the calm,tranquil air,which startled Goku very much.

"A kushu!"

"Are?" Goku responded,trying to find the source for that sneeze.Surely it's not him who sneezed.The only sound coming from him is the sound from his stomach,and surely his stomach is not the one who sneezed? Who's ever heard of a sneezing stomach? It's not somebody from outside.That person must be insane going out in such a weather.There is only two of them in the room and no one else.So the source must be one of them.Slowly,Goku crept up towards Sanzo and tugs the paper down.There the source is,Sanzo,trying to stifle another sneeze.

"Oho....who said he's not that weak hmm?" Goku said,sarcastically.Sanzo merely growled at him.

"It's just a sneeze,baka." he responded,but before he could say anything,Goku quickly laid his hand on Sanzo's forehead,much to Sanzo's annoyment. "Oi,get your hand off my forehead!" quickly,Sanzo snatched Goku's hand and threw it aside.

"Uso da,Sanzo." the boy said,crossing his arms. "Your head's hot."

"And how do you know i got a fever?" 

"Well,you're the one who told me that when we got a fever,our head gets hot." Goku pointed out.Geh....shouldn't have teach him that.He should've known Goku will use that reason back on him someday. "Well,you've taken care of me when i was sick.Now,it's my turn to return the favor back to you." he added,grabbing onto Sanzo's arm.

"O...Oi! Let my arm go!" Sanzo growled,a numerous veins popped out of his blonde head.He tried to resist,but he's too damn tired and fatigued to resist.Surely Goku just kidding around.Surely he doesn't mean what he'd said.Surely he's joking.

"C'mon,let's go!!" Goku said,tugging the young monk off from his seat and drags him straight down the hall,to the amusement of the fellow monks.Nope,it's not a joke.Goku's really serious about it.Down the hall he goes,bearing the utter humiliation.He's definitely going to whack him good when he regain his energy back.

"Damn it! Let go!!" Sanzo shouted out,finally got the strength to break free from Goku's grip.But he himself had been thrown into the bed.Goku dashed out and disapeared for a moment.Sanzo thought he could slip away and escape but his sharp reflexes deteriorated a bit and his movement are rather sluggish.Before he could even get away,Goku came back.But with a strange looking costume that resembles more to those of Ni Jyeni's.

"What the hell...?" Sanzo said,rather surprised to see Goku in that outfit.

"Hora! From now on i'm gonna take care of you till you get better!!" Goku replied,grinning cheerfully.A cold shiver just ran through Sanzo.No,not the cold shiver of the fever,it's the cold shiver of nightmare.Goku will surely make his condition more worse,not better.

"This is stupid,i'm getting off this bed!" Sanzo said as he turns around to leave.Again,he failed for Goku lunges at him and tucked him tightly onto the bed with a blanket. "GAK!!"

"Now now,Sanzo." Goku said,in a way like a doctor would say. "You're sick so you musn't move much." he added.

"BUT THIS IS KILLING,NOT CURING!!!!" Sanzo shouted out his protest,pissed off.If only he could just slip his hand out,he could whack the saru on the head with his paperfan.

"Now i'm gonna take your temperature,Sanzo!" Goku cheerfully said,pulling out a thermometer that for some illogical explanations for it wasn't even invented yet,oh what the heck. "Now open wide." Goku instructed.

"NO!!" 

PLOP.

"Ah,wasn't that easy?" Goku said,pleased.Sanzo's reaction of yelling gave him the chance to pop the thermometer into the young monk's mouth.He then pulled it out then stared at it.He stared at it for quite a while and then threw it away.

"Ah,it said your temperature is high." he concluded.But Sanzo knew,the saru doesn't know how to read the damn thing.He couldn't even read a simple word.Again,magically out of nowhere Goku pulled out a ice pon,the small packet thing that you put on your head to cool your head down.It seems that Goku has mastered the technique of pulling objects out of a subdimensional world. Sighing,Sanzo let Goku do as he pleases.He's too tired to do anything anyway.Goku later bring him   some hot porridge in a bowl.Wonder where he got it from anyways?

"Na Sanzo.Eat this." he said,handling the bowl to the young monk.Sanzo took it and stared at it.

"Does this porridge got meat in it?"

"Yeah,i think so..."

WHACK!!!

"I can't eat meat damn it!!!" the young monk yelled,furiously.But his head is throbbing in pain due to the fever he had to stop yelling,so he slumps back on the bed.Goku notices this and quickly he reacted. 

"Chotto matte yo,Sanzo.I'm gonna get ya some medicine." he said,and then rushes off,leaving Sanzo wondering if he'll be able to survive the ordeal.Goku didn't know how to read,and surely he can't read the labels.He might gave him some poison,and that might be the end of him.Just as he's busy wondering about in fear,Goku showed up again,holding a bottle and a spoon in his hands. "Tadaima!! Now,you should eat this." he said,showing Sanzo the bottle.The moment Sanzo took a look at the bottle,he sweatdropped.

"Goku...."

"Hmm? Nani,Sanzo?"

"Did you know what's that medicine is for?"

"Uh....no."

"It's a laxative medicine,bakasaru!!! Do you want me to sit in the toilet all day??!" 

"Na Sanzo."

"Nanda??"

"What's laxative?"

WHACK!!!!!

"ITAI!"

"If you REALLY want to cure me,just go and leave me in peace!!" Sanzo yelled.Goku stared at him,curiously.

"Honto? You will get better?" Goku asked.

"Yes."

"Okay..." the boy replied,then heads for the door. "Have a good rest,ne?" he added,then shuts the door,leaving the monk finally in peace.

"Finally..." Sanzo said,slumping back on the bed.But not long after,a few seconds later,Goku popped in again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.Sanzo couldn't take it no longer.The scene ended with a few gunshots and a yelling so loud you could hear it over the distance.

"GOKU!!!!!!!!!"

************************************************************************************************

**Note : Did you notice that every chapter of this fic ended with a yell of fury from Sanzo? Kinda funny huh? Anyways,wait for the next chapter and don't forget to review this fic.A feedback from you will ensure better and more funny chapter.Ja!**


	7. A Troublesome Visit

**Title :** Earlier Days With A Saru****

**Author :** LeViAtHaN2001****

**E-mail :** Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com****

**Note :** Alright my fellow fans...finally,the next chapter is up.Sorry for the delay.It's because of the constant boredom that's been plaguing me,my brain is kinda stuck to reproduce ideas (as stated in the bio).But luckily i managed to think this idea out before my brain's gear went off.I kinda adopted Kazuya-sensei's idea of the monk who were the friend of Koumyou,who once visited and bringing with him was a little boy.I adopted that idea and change it so that i won't violate the copyright. (Don't sue me,it's not worth it).This time it's Genjo Sanzo who received a visit from another fellow Sanzo whom he knew that he is his late-teacher's friend (not Ukoku,alright?) and that person is bringing a troublesome child with him.Be prepared to read the troublesome journey in Sanzo's daily diary...all happens in the same lil' town and the same temple named Chou An.The cute saru is still available,don't worry.Read and review,for each of your review will ensure a better chapter.****

**Disclaimer :** Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.I know this is the first fic to use such plot so it's clear as the day that i do not cheat by copying others.

******************************************************************************************

**You'd think you've got rid of your annoying problems by bringing him in, but not quite.Nightmare just begun for Sanzo who risk his own freedom by bringing the heavenly boy.**

**A Troublesome Visit**

****

A year has passed and the cold winter season has ended.Now is the time of the spring,where all the creatures woke up from their slumber to greet the new season.The birds flew back from their migrating trip,chirping merrily as they went by,the sky were crisp blue,the trees were once again lush green.The flowers spreads out their petals and waved harmoniously in the spring breeze,as if they were dancing in joy to greet the spring season.Tis is the season of life,where everything went back from dull to full life.And i really mean,full life.

**"GOKU!!!!!!"**

A stern male voice echoed through the hallway in the Chou An temple.It was Sanzo,and in his hands were two small dogs,pretty much muddied for the two canines were picked up by Goku from a nearby town.Everyday was the same thing,Goku always brings in animals into the temple,from rabbits to frogs,to dogs even to snakes.That holy temple seemed to have turned into a zoo.Sanzo had to re-scheduled his busy work to dedicate his never-ending chase to whup Goku's ass,not to mention being an animal control as his part time job.The saru,upon hearing Sanzo's 'displeased' voice,makes a run for it,faster than you can say Bakasaru backward.

"Na Sanzooooo~~ Don't be mad!!!" Goku said as he runs off in high speed,amazingly able to dodge every obstacles in his path without even looking forward.Trailing behind him is the young monk,with a twitching eye,numerous veins pops out from his head throbbing madly,and his trusty paperfan wielded in his right hand.Where the hell did he put the two dogs just now?Seems like Sanzo already gave the two dogs away to a monk while he is passing by so that he can have enough room to hold that one thing that can discipline that little brat Goku.The almighty paperfan.The two of them chased each other,dodging every surprised monks who each of them having their own scream trying to dodge the runaway duo,until they reached the door on the main hallway that leads to outside.Goku,seeing that there is a commotion in front of him,stopped in his tracks with a trail of dust trailing behind him resulted from the sudden brake,and wondered curiously,not knowing that Sanzo is directly right behind him.

"Kono....." Sanzo started,gasping for some air after all that marathon across the temple.Goku spunned around and was shocked to find out that Sanzo already managed to catch up with him.Grinning sheepishly,he hoped in his heart that Sanzo will forgive him.He hoped and he hoped and he hoped,scratching his head which is at that time wasn't really that itchy as he turns to another of his secret weapon...the puppy dog eyes.Sanzo merely stared down at him,his right hand is high up in the air,holding the paperfan.A few minutes passed....then Sanzo shows a sign that he's not going to beat the kid up.Maybe that weapon did worked after all.

".....bakasaru!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sanzo as he swacked the almighty paperfan directly on Goku's head,delivering his holy judgment to the young sprite.

"Itai yo,Sanzo!!!!!" the boy yelled in pain,holding onto his throbbing head.  

Maybe not.....

"How many times do i have to tell you,**DON'T** bring the animals **IN!!**" Sanzo said as he proceeds with his punishment,by pulling both of Goku's ears. "I'm raised to be a **SANZO**,get it?? Not an animal controller where i have to put those animals back outside!!"

"Mou...." Goku pouted,as he struggles to break free from Sanzo's grip.He suddenly remembered about the commotion right in front of him and instantly he asked Sanzo who were already noticed it."Na Sanzo..what's going on over there?" he asked,pointing his finger directly towards the scene.

"How should i know?" Sanzo replied.Looking around,he grabbed the nearest monk to ask a few questions. "Hey,what's going on over there?" he asked.The monk,merely stared at him,is very much surprised.

"Why,Sanzo-sama." he said. "Didn't you know that another Sanzo from a nearby land are visiting this temple? You should know that from the elder." he said.Sanzo stared at the monk for awhile,then lets him off.Ruffling his golden mane,he sighs.Indeed he has forgotten about it.He's too busy chasing the saru that he'd forgotten everything important.

"Visitor huh....?" Sanzo said.He didn't really love visitors much,especially if that person is another of the Sanzos'.He already had enough of that last visit from a monk his late-teacher knew.The man was mysterious in some sort of the way,bringing with him a boy,much younger than Genjo himself,with the same golden hair who's obsessed with stuff dolls.What's the boy's name again? Didn't remember.Sanzo's memory is to foggy to be recalled,and he has no intention to bring that memory back up again.The past are already the past.It's not worth to be called back.

"Oi Sanzo!!" Goku suddenly called out to Sanzo.Sanzo snapped out of his world and looks down onto Goku with his violet eyes.

"Nanda?" flatly Sanzo replied.

"You didn't answer my question." the young boy said,pouting his mouth in a cute manner. "And who's that guy over there? I've never seen him before." 

"There's another Sanzo visiting this temple today,so i want you to behave nicely today or you will get it.Understood?" the young monk said,giving Goku a stern glare,so stern,it makes Goku gulped nervously.The young boy nodded,agreeing,not wanting to be punished by the punishment that Sanzo has in store for him.

"Good.Now let's go." 

"Na Sanzo." 

"Nanda???"

"Am i going to get some treats from that Sanzo if i behaved nicely?" Goku said,his eyes shone brightly,hoping Sanzo will say yes.Strangely enough a dog's tail wagging madly pop out suddenly out of Goku,as seen on the manga sometimes.

"Urusai,baka!!" Sanzo replied,whacking the saru once more with the paperfan and tugs him along,gripping firmly onto Goku's shirt collar,into the temple.

******************************

"My my,you've grown pretty tall,Genjyo." the old Sanzo said,smiling.He was one of Koumyou's fellow friend,which often makes a short visit back in the old days,when Koumyou was still alive.No,this is not Ukoku.Surely Koumyou had a lot of friends.The man has a vivid image of Koumyou,by the smiling that always stays on his aged face.His eyes were mild green,and his hair was already near white,but still has the hair colour ; brownish black.

"It's been a long time since i last saw you." Sanzo replied,sipping onto some tea...or was it beer disguised as a tea in that tea cup? 

**CRASH!!!**

"Yes,yes.Been long since his death." the old man added,nodding away. "But you manage to adapt pretty well after his passing.You're pretty attached with him."

**KA-CHING!!!!**

"Are you trying to imply that i'm a weak person?" Sanzo replied,rather pissed off at the remark,but still manage to restrain himself from shouting that out loud.Still,a numerous veins pop out from his head.

**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE**

"Ahaha,no no.Don't get me wrong,Genjyo." the man laughed.Sipping his tea,he glances to a corner where two figures playing with each other off. "They've got along pretty well,ne?"

"Ugh.." Sanzo remarked.Why did he say like that? You'll know in a while.

***flashback***

"Genjyo Sanzo is here to greet you,Sanzo-sama." the young monk said as he bow politely to the old visitor.The monk turns around and was delighted to see his old friend's disciple once more.

"Oh Kouryuu.It's been a long time." he said as he walks towards the young monk,smiling.

"My name is no longer Kouryuu." Sanzo replied,correcting the old monk's mistake in an edgy tone in his voice.The old monk merely laugh,a cheery laugh at his response.

"Sou sou,wakatta yo,Kouryuu." he said,saying the name 'Kouryuu' once more to tease the young boy. "Genjyo Sanzo,is it?" 

"Like you heard it."

"Sanzo-sama! That's not the way to treat an old high priest!" a lowly monk remarked at Sanzo's behaviour,which instantly replied back by Sanzo's dagger-like glare.

"No no it's alright.He's my friend's disciple so i'm quite in ease with whatever he said." the old priest reassured the boy,which the boy understood and leave them two alone with their business.As he said that,he noticed a young boy,peering over behind from Genjyo's robe. "Oh,is that your disciple?"

"What?"

"That.The one who's hiding behind you."

"No,he's just my pet."

"Nani??" Goku growled out as he jumps from behind him. "I'm not a dog to be your pet!!!!"

"Oh,yeah.You're a pet monkey."

"GAH!!!" Goku yelled out,staring at the young monk with his golden eyes for awhile,then stomps off to the nearest tree,mumbling something about a mean droopy-eyed monk,which Sanzo could hear perfectly.

"No doubt,he's your disciple." the man said,smiling to Genjyo.The young monk merely stared right back at him,wondering what's with all this creepy smile is all about.Reminds him of that creepy boy and his teacher.

"Whatever you say,Sanzo-sama." sighed Genjyo out loud.

"It's a good thing you have a company to accompany mine."

"What?" 

"I too have my own beloved disciple."

_Oh no._

"Really? How nice." Genjyo replied,with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.Oh please tell him that the old man didn't bring the child with him. "Did you bring him along?"

_Say no.Say no.Say no.Say no.Say no.Say no.Say no.Say no.Say no._

"In a matter of fact yes,i did bring him along with me."

"Sugoi sugoi!! A boy to play with!!" Goku cheerfully blurt out,jumping up and down with his right cheek being pink.

_"Drats.Just what i need...another brat..." _mumbled Sanzo under his breath. "So....i don't see the young kid."

"Mayamasu!" the old monk called out.Just as he called out,a young boy,in the age of 9 popped out running towards them.He has the eyes that is the same color as Goku's ; gold,with a brownish choc hair and a smile so sweet you could swore he came from the heavens.But Sanzo didn't think so.Oh no.He knew that beneath all that cute and angelic exterior,there must be a devil in that child.Example ; Goku. 

"Hai,sensei!" the young boy replied as he went next to him,hugging the legs of the old man lovingly.

"Now now,Mayamasu.Don't do that in front of the people." the old monk chirped at his young disciple,then went back to the conversation with Genjyo Sanzo. "Ah,this is my disciple,Mayamasu."

"Nice to meet you!" grinned the young boy.

"Mayamasu? ...isn't that name means..." Sanzo blurted out.

"Yes yes,' trouble '. His parents called him that..his late parents." the man replied. "But i don't see any troubles with him.He's such a nice little boy.He hardly ever make any mischievious acts or somesort."

*********************************

_"Yeah.....hardly...."_ Sanzo muttered under his breath after the flashback is ended.All that talk saying about him being angelic is nothing but a lie anyway.Proof ? The constant crashing and banging you can hear in the background.

**CRASHH!!!!!!**

_"Oops...hey,that was the 19th statue you've broken today! You're gonna get us into trouble!"_

_"Nah,don't worry.I'm sure my teacher and yours won't mind."_

_".........i hope....."_

The whispering they kept hushing at each other so that Sanzo wouldn't hear is merely a futile act.Sanzo still able to hear all those conversation,and each conversation makes a vein or two pops out from his head.

"Are you alright,Genjyo?" the old Sanzo asked,as he was quite surprised that the young monk is visibly seen shaking in his seat.

"No..i'm...practically...fine,thank you..." Genjyo Sanzo replied to reassure the old visitor,as he tried to keep still.He managed to stop shaking,but his right eye remains twitching violently. "Didn't you hear all that racket going on in the background?" Sanzo asked to the man.

"Hmm?" he replied,his mild green eyes shifted from his cup of tea to Sanzo. "Yes yes,i can.They're really having a lot of fun,ne? Genjyo."

_Yeeeeess.....fuuuuun........fun until i whack the butt of those two brats with my fan.That should be more fun._

"May i be excused,Sanzo-sama?" Genjyo Sanzo asked politely.

"You may.Besides,i must go on with the reason i'm here.I'll see you again this evening,to pick up my disciple."

"Thank you."

So off Sanzo went,stomping all the way through the hall,and into the prayer chamber.Nobody needs to tell him where the two brats is,by using those constant crashing sound as a guide,he manage to predict where they is.Opening the great door with the greatest of ease,not to mention the loudest crash you ever heard,he could see two figures huddling over some crashed ornaments.

"Goku!!!" Sanzo yelled out.Goku who is busy cleaning the crap up nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the furious yell.He slowly turns his head around to see Sanzo,standing right in front of the door looking rather 'displeased'.

"Ahah.....S...Sanzo.....hiya.." Goku stammered,grinning his way as he waves his hand at the young monk.

"What the heck did you guys do in this room???" Sanzo said,furiously tugging onto Goku's right ear. "You've been crashing and banging the stuff in the room since the morning!! Those stuffs were **EXPENSIVE **and **VALUABLE**!!"

"Itai itai itai itai!!!!" Goku yelped as he tried to break free from the ear pinching. "Mou Sanzo! It's not me who did it! I just merely stayed in the corner! He did it!!" the young boy said,pointing to the next boy beside him,who were acting cluelessly about what had happened.

"Mayamasu....did you do all this?" Sanzo asked,rather pissed off.Surely you can be pissed off if some brat entered your domain and crashed everything it touches.

"Gomen,Genjyo Sanzo-sama.I didn't mean to do it.It kinda....slipped off my hands." the young boy apologized sweetly,his gold eyes bear the same puppy dog power that Goku has,only that his were more powerful than Goku's.Instantly Sanzo is melted at the sight of those eyes,and heaves a sigh.

"Please...if you guys want to play,then go outside.What the heck is the use of playing inside?? Now go scram!!!" the young monk yelled as he booted the two of them outta the nearest window,as the two boys pointed at each other,saying it was your fault at each other as well.Sighing,Sanzo stormed back down the hall and into his study room.He locked the door,sat down on his chair,opens todays newspaper and puff a smoke out of his newly litted cigarrette.

The atmosphere were calm and tranquil...no disturbing sound,and most especially no disturbing saru and his newly found friend.Things were getting along just fine.The clock on the wall ticks away the time,as Sanzo peels each pages he'd read to read a new news on the havoc world he's living on.Then suddenly out of the blues,he could swore that something jumping up and down near the window behind him.When he turned around,nothing there.When he turned back to his paper,something jumped up again.He does this a few couple of times and after missing a few,he timed the next movement and instantly he slammed the window open.There,outside the window were Goku and his companion,Mayamasu,jumping in front of the window,making faces in front of it.And during the time Sanzo went out,it was Goku's turn to do it,and he did it in a bad time.

"Eheh....Sanzo...nice weather we're having eh?" Goku tried to change the subject.

"Kono..." the young monk muttered as he rolled his paper into a tight cylinder,then faster than you can see,he swung the paper in full force directly onto saru's head. "BAKASARU!!!!!!!" he yelled out,along with the loudest whacking sound echoed into the air.

******************

It was nearly evening that day,and Sanzo heaves a sigh of relieve that soon,the other troublesome boy will go home with his master and all the troubles will be gone.Well...at least the trouble will be lifted a bit....lounging on the chair,he stared at the clock,ticking away as he stared at it.The way he stared at it,you must think that he could win the national competition of eye staring.Just as he thought things were getting fine,sounds of commotion can be heard just outside the room of his.

"Shit...what now?"

He opened the door to find a group of monks,all covered in flour.With all those white stuff on their bodies,they look like a bunch of bald headed ghosts.

"What happened here?" Sanzo asked out to them.

"Sanzo-sama!" one of them cried out.

"Now don't call me like i'm some sort of a hero rescuing your sorry asses." Sanzo said as he puffs a smoke out of his nearly burnt cigarrette. "What's with all this white powder on you?"

"Those two childrens were playing a prank on us,Sanzo-sama!" another cried out.

"A prank?...As in..?"

"They put a bucket of flour on top of the main door.When we opened it,the bucket fell down and hitted us with the flour."

"The lesson is to watch first,then enter." Sanzo remarked.

"Sanzo-sama!" the monks said,exasperated.

"Alright,alright,show me where they are."

Sanzo is then took to the place where the incident happened.There's not a sight of them two,only a bucket of flour sprawling on the floor.Investigating the place,he heard a small chuckle right from the room beside the main door.

"You're dead meat." Sanzo said under his breath once more.And trailing from the door,a long rope is seen entering into the room.Seems like the two of them is indeed hiding inside there.Opening the door quietly,he could see the two of them huddling at the corner.In Goku's hands were the rope but he looks a bit sorry for the monks.

"Hey...isn't this a bit mean?" Goku said to the young boy next to him,who were chuckling away.

"Relax...It's not that we're doing this often.Just this once." the young boy replied.

"And for once,i too wanted to whack both of you into kingdome come!!!" Sanzo blurted out,out of the   sudden.

**WHACK!! THUD!!! THWACK!!!**

**************************

The sun is setting,the birds flew back to their home and everything went quiet as the day changes from day to night.In front of the main hall,a group of people standing in front of it.It was Sanzo,Goku,the old monk which i dunno what to put as his name,and the boy Mayamasu.

"Thank you for taking care of Mayamasu for me,Genjyo Sanzo." the old monk thanked the young priest,bowing slightly.

"It was my pleasure." Sanzo said,bowing slightly.Goku too bowed down,and you could easily see the large bruise right on the backside of Goku's sore head. "I'm sorry you had to go so soon."

_Not._

"Well,yes.It's a pity.However,it's already enough for me to be able to see you once more,Genjyo." the man said,then turns to look at the sky. "Hora...the sun is nearly down.We must go now,Mayamasu."

"Haii..Sensei.." the boy replied as he rubs his sore spot on the back of his head.

"Na Mayamasu." Goku suddenly called out.

"Nanda,Goku?" 

"Nice meeting you.It was fun,thanks." Goku said,grinning as he waves at the boy. "Ja matta ne?"

"Aa..Ja." Mayamasu replied. "The same goes to you too." he smiled.

"Alright alright enough of this sappy goodbye scene." Sanzo said,rather exasperated.He had a tiring day and he really need his sleep.Besides,he got one of his migrain now. "Until we see each other again,Sanzo-sama."

"Yes,Genjyo.Until that time.Why,the two of them seems to like each other,i guess i could come for another visit in another month or so."

_No no no....don't come bringing that boy anymore!!_

"Yay!! Will you be bringing him too?" Goku said happily,rather unaware that all the troubles happened today were the boy's fault which is being transfered as his fault.Guess that Goku is too young and naive to know that.

"Yes,i'll be bringing him also.Until next time,Genjyo Sanzo." the old monk said,and left the Chou An temple.Sanzo is seen staring blankly into the sky when he heard that he'll be bringing the boy once more.Goku,picks up a stick and prod it to Sanzo.

"Oi oi....you better go inside or you'll catch a cold."

".....kono......"

"Ah? ...Nanda,Sanzo?"

"BAKASARU!!!"

**THWACK!!!!!**

And so the scene ended with Sanzo beating the crap out of Goku again under the setting red sun,shouting why the heck he had to ask that to the monk,the crows cawing and the monks clean themselves off the flour that sticks onto their body.Things are just the same in this lil town and the lil temple named Chou An.

*********************************************************************************************

**Author's Note :** Woo...major trouble in Sanzo's diary i see.Good thing i didn't torture him much in this fic....like drawing a moustache on him while he's asleep or something.Hehe....anyways,wait until the next chapter.That is after i manage to get the gears on my brain to start working again.Read and review for your review will ensure a better chapter.Ja!


End file.
